Bonfire Temptations
by EgoRaptor
Summary: Definitely not for kids. I was originally going to make this into a lemon but I decided against that, so that should give you a brief summary of the level of friskiness. When Percy invites Annabeth to the beach, what does he want?


It was dark and the stars covered the sky of Long Island as a huge and dark shimmering mantle.

It was late and everyone had retired to their cabins in search of a night's sleep. All but Annabeth who had managed to sneak out of the Cabin 6 without anyone noticing and now wandered through the dark toward the beach.

Percy had asked that morning she found on the beach after everyone was asleep. He had not focused in great detail, just said he wanted to spend time with her.

The truth is that it was on the back foot in this story, was afraid someone would see her, that time of night, or that any of the harpies found her wandering around. But he followed the path anyway.

When it came closer to the beach you can spot a light, a flame burning slowly and get closer, identified from whence all the glitz, carrying coals to heaven.

On the beach, there next to her, there was a fire that burned slowly, emitting enough light to illuminate much of the sand and the sea, and especially Percy who was sitting with his back to Annabeth, wrapped in a blue cloak, facing the fire, watching the flames.

She approached her boyfriend slowly so as not to make sounds. She came up behind him and covered his green eyes with her hands. Percy was not frightened, he just smiled, a contagious smile, pulling his girlfriend to sit beside her on the picnic blanket on which he was sitting. And she was relieved to no longer be alone that night.

"I was already beginning to think I should give up" He said with a beaming smile.

The firelight, his eyes gained a bluish green tone that seemed alive with flickering flames, leaving him even more handsome in the eyes of Annabeth.

"My curiosity would not let me give up" She answered the smile of her boyfriend. "So what is the purpose of this secret meeting?"

"I need a purpose for wanting to be with you?" He countered.

She smiled unanswered.

"No" Was her response.

"Come here" He asked, pulling her closer to him, and then covered them both with a light blanket that he had taken, passing it around his shoulders and around Annabeth. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

The fire burning made a warm and cosy atmosphere, while the mild ocean waves breaking on the sand there was the most calm and pleasant weather. They did not say anything.

Annabeth was delighted.

His chest was burning in flames of passion, heating it from the inside out.

Percy kissed her again, holding her face with her hands, gently. Although he had crossed his mind a million times, Percy had not planned that night with ulterior motives.

He dropped his hands to the girl's waist, pulling her closer to him with some force. Then, holding his hands on her back, he laid her on the picnic blanket that was under them.

She gasped when she felt the tongue of her boyfriend on her neck, exploring the entire area with calmness, covering her with kisses. Annabeth clapped her hands to his broad chest. Percy, taken by a sudden feeling of insecurity was swept fromhim as her lips returned to play his.

Instinctively, she ran her fingers around the boy's torso, until you get on your shirt bar, then infiltrated his hands beneath her, stroking all well defined abdomen Percy.

He walked with his fingers the thin waist of the girl, rising to her breasts and then down to her thighs. Percy stopped kissing her when he decided to pull the girl's shirt up, exposing her half-naked body beneath it; he smiled at his girlfriend who smiled back.

Annabeth allowed him to take off her blouse gently, turning her soft lips to her breasts, still half-covered by her lacy burgundy bra. He dared down their fingers to the intimacy of the girl, who moaned in approval when he still played over the fabric of his pants. He decided to do the same, tentatively touching the boy's erection over his shorts with her fingers. See him close his eyes and sigh under her touch was absolutely satisfying.

It was the turn of Annabeth undressing her boyfriend, slowly taking off his shirt, delighted with the smile that appeared on his lips before returning to kiss her passionately. They were both among sighs, kisses and caresses eager for a long period, without any hurry. There just enjoying the crackle of the fire and the breeze coming from the sea.

She could feel all the heat in her the body, encouraging her to continue taking off their clothes, and that's what she did, accompanied by Percy, who still had her wrapped in his strong arms.

But when he saw the boy pulling his own underwear down in order to be finally completely naked, she stopped, realizing at last what was about to happen, and yet, she had no problem with it, she knew this would happen one day.

And thank the gods she didn't stop, because that was the best night she had ever had in a long time, and when she thought of that night she always thought of Percy and the ridiculous joke he made as the crackling of the fire lulled them to into the realm of Morpheus.

"Well, I guess you won't be joining the hunters for a while?"

 **I took way too long trying to write this...**

 **In other news I finally got IjUsThAdSeX to piss off. ;P**


End file.
